


life is not daijoubu

by AliceWeininger



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Violence, Senku doesn't die, Spoilers, Stanley is a poo poo head, spoilers for ch159
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWeininger/pseuds/AliceWeininger
Summary: They opened the doors to Xeno's den and were asked how it went by Xeno himself."Senku Ishigami is dead."* * *A fic where I basically write what I would like to happen in chapter 160 but probably won't happen because come on, it's unrealistic.Please enjoy.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	life is not daijoubu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unknown_Weeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Weeb/gifts).



> Also, ignore the terrible tittle for this. I don't know what I'm doing please bear with it for a while :' )
> 
> edit 12-13-2020: I've made some minor edits (to the sentence structure) but the original meaning of the story shouldn't have changed.

"Senku!!"

Taiju's voice could be heard above everyone else's cries for Senku as they all rushed to his aid.

"He's not breathing!"

"There's so much blood . . ."

Among all the commotion Luna snuck off the Perseus without anyone noticing her absence. As she bolted through the forest she tried her best to avoid tripping or getting her dress caught on anything.

Stanley must have also came to the same conclusion as her because she came upon him as she got closer to their base. They exchanged nods as they entered the base and headed to Xeno's den with Max and Carlos following suit.

As they walked down the hall there was an uncomfortable silence between them, the only thing that could be heard was their footsteps and the clanking of the pieces of Stanley's gun in it's bag. They opened the doors to Xeno's den and were asked how it went by Xeno himself.

"Senku Ishigami is dead." Stanley said as he lit a cigarette. Xeno motioned to the next room and Stanley followed.

Luna glanced to the far right end of the room to see Asagiri Gen hooked back up to the polygraph machine. A look of horror quickly washed off his face as soon as he caught Luna looking. They continued to stare at each other until Luna broke the eye contact. She felt terrible for the Science leader in who's murder she had assisted.

"Is he really dead?" Luna looked back at Gen to find him looking at the ground.

Luna stepped closer to him, "Uhm... he.. Is." She watched as Gen's face paled.

"Luna step away from that lying, deceiving bastard." Luna jumped when she heard Dr. Xeno speak.

"Unfortunately, the doc and I need to have a little chat with our friend over here so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Stanley spoke venomously with a smirk.

Luna, Max and Carlos were all escorted out of the room by Xeno. As soon as the door was shut and locked Stanley took Gen's face in his hand and blew a cloud of smoke in his face, making Gen cough and wave his hand in the air.

Gen watched as Xeno walked over and turned on the machine. "Let's get started."

~•~•~•

Yuzuriha was doing her best to pull the bullet shards out of Senku so she could clean his wounds. They were lucky he had gotten off relatively easy with some bruising, a few fractured ribs and what little managed to penetrate his skin. Her hands shook from fear but she was doing her best. Ryusui had managed to get Senku conscious, and he stayed conscious through the procedure.

After his wounds were cleaned up and bandages were applied, Taiju and Yuzuriha carried him to a bottom bunk in the sleeping quarters. He winced as Taiju laid him down as carefully as he could.

"Is there anything you need?" Taiju asked Senku, trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Water."

Taiju and Yuzuriha exchanged glances before he got up and went to get his friend some water.

Yuzuriha pulled a blanket over him. "Anything else, Senku?"

Senku was silent for a few moments, he was trying to think of anything or anyone he was missing.

"Where is Gen?"

"We haven't heard anything from him since this morning.." Yuzuriha trailed off.

"We need to save Gen," Senku winced in pain as he tried to get up "who knows what Xeno will do to  
him-"

"Senku! Gen will be alright!" Yuzuriha gently pushed Senku back down so he wouldn't hurt himself. "We already contacted Tsukasa... They're going to save him." She said as she stroked Senku's hair, trying to soothe him. He sighed as Taiju returned with water.

"Here you go," he said as he set down a bucket of water and a cup. "Get some rest. If you need anything just call for us." Taiju and Yuzuriha both smiled and waved as they left Senku.

The room was quiet after they left. Senku couldn't help but stare at the ceiling as he thought about Gen. He usually didn't go that long without the mentalist beside him, but the whole day felt a little off after he was gone for a few hours. Not that he didn't have faith in Gen, he was just worried about him.

As he started drifting off to sleep, he recalled a time back when they were in Japan, shortly after the Stone Wars. He and Gen were getting ready to go to bed, Gen was still undressing and Senku was almost passed out. He suddenly heard Gen hum a foreign tune.

"What's that you're humming?" Senku asked, but it came off sounding like he was annoyed.

"Ah, sorry Senku-chan. Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but that's alright." Neither of them said anything for a while.

Senku turned over so he was facing Gen, who had taken off his yukata and overcoat. "What were you humming?" he asked as he propped his head up with his arm.

Gen turned around in the chair he was sitting in. "It's nothing Senku-chan," he got up and blew out the candles that lit the observatory. "Just something my father sang to me when I was young."

"Not your mother?"

"My mother was a nurse so she always had late shifts," Gen gave a weak smile. Senku watched as he sat down on his bedroll.

"Do you want me to sing to you, Senku-chan?" Gen asked as he scooted closer.

"Sure, go for it." He laid back down so he could listen to Gen. His eyes shot open when he felt the mentalist begin to stroke his hair.

"Ahh Sorry Senku-chan," Gen started to withdraw his hand but Senku pulled it back to his hair.

"It's fine," he said as Gen continued to comb through his hair.

That night he had fallen asleep to Gen singing this song while combing through his hair.

This time, he fell asleep remembering Gen's humming.

~•~•~•

"I truly thought Dr. Taiju was our Scientist I swear!" Gen tried to sound as convincing as possible but his face was met with Stanley Snyder's right hand, again. This time he fell out of the chair and made contact with the floor, busting his lip. He winced as Stanley pulled him up by his hair.

"Lying comes at a price, Mister Asagiri Gen," Stanley said has he took his cigarette out of his mouth. "and that price, sometimes, can not be paid with money." He hissed as he put his cigarette out on Gen's forearm.

Gen smacked Stanley's hand away from him as he grabbed his arm. Stan grinned as he lit his fourth cigarette.

"Your turn Doc." He bumped Xeno's shoulder as he walked past him.

Xeno crouched so he was eye level with Gen. He smirked. "How long did you think you would get away with telling us false information? You must have known we would figure it out at some point."

"Anything to give my dear Senku more time," Gen did not meet Xeno's eyes.

Xeno pulled Gen close to his face by the collar of his undershirt; too close for Gen's comfort.

"You could be very useful to us, even if you won't tell us anything else," Xeno looked Gen up and down. "You're pretty enough to pass for a girl..." Gen spat in Xeno's face, making him throw Gen down.

Gen's brow made contact with the edge of one of the buckets of salt water making it tip over. He struggled to get up but was kicked back down again by Stanley's foot, knocking the wind out of him. He tried a second time to get up but was kicked again. A blow to his ribs, his chest, his leg. Finally Stanley stopped, bent down and wrapped his hands around Gen's neck.

They stayed still for what felt like an eternity, Gen gasping for air as he tried to force Stanley's hands off with his own. His head was throbbing. The corners of his vision started to go black and there was ringing in his ears. Before he went completely unconscious, he heard faint screams and yells. Stan and Xeno must have heard it too because they looked alarmed. Gen smiled to himself before he passed out.

~•~•~•

"...en.."

"Asa..iri....n.."

"G..n"

"Gen!"

His head was throbbing. "You're so loud... Shh," he held his index finger to his mouth.

He noticed Tsukasa and Ukyo had leaned him against a tree. He didn't know where exactly they were, but it didn't matter. Just as long as they had rescued him.

"Damn Americans... Shoot first ask questions later," Tsukasa mumbled. "I'll carry you again, you're in no condition to be running. We can't rest here any longer, we have to leave."

Gen winced as Tsukasa picked him up bridal style. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep, again, was a gunshot sounding in the distance.

He woke up again, this time, to Yuzuriha cleaning his brow. His face was previously covered in sticky blood but now it felt much cleaner. He opened his eyes and turned to look at her. She stopped for a moment to smile at him and rinse the cloth she had. As she begun to clean his busted lip he closed his eyes and sighed.

"We're lucky you didn't take too much damage," she said. Gen didn't say anything. "Francois said they think you might have broken ribs because of the severe bruising. It's a good thing Senku made acetaminophen and brought it with us, you can take some of that."

He suddenly remembered Senku and how Stanley told Xeno he was dead. "Is Senku alive? Where  
is he-" he started to get up but the room went spinning. Luckily Taiju was there to catch him.

"Woah. No sudden movements for you. Take it easy." He got Gen to sit back down again. "He's fine, over there." He motioned his head towards the bed where Senku was sleeping.

Gen could do nothing but stare at Senku's body as he slept. Yuzuriha continued to treat him and Taiju gave him water a few times. He was then helped into one of the lower bunk beds so he could rest. They had him sitting upright with a couple pillows to support him. After they left Gen closed his eyes to reflect on what had just happened in the past 24 hours. How, this morning, he was sent off to find the enemy base, infiltrated it by noon and then the rest of the time there he was interrogated, played Uno with the guard, interrogated again and beaten up, saved by Tsukasa and company and now he's resting below the ship's deck. What a day.

Gen opened his eyes and listened to the people working above deck. After a while he got out of his bed and carefully made his was to Senku's. He sat down on the edge of the bed and he grabbed one of Senku's hands. He held it tightly as he looked at the bandages on the scientists chest.

"I'm sorry I let you down Senku-chan," A tear rolled down his face. "I got you shot!" His voice barely audible. "Why am I so useless? I can't even do my job right-"

Gen was startled when the hand he was holding squeezed his own.

Senku smiled at Gen, "Hey mentalist," he said groggily.

"Hi," Gen quickly wiped away the few tears he had. "Some day huh?"

Senku hummed in response as he closed his eyes. Neither of them said anything. Gen went to stroke Senku's bangs and comb through his hair. He could have sworn his scientist was almost asleep but Senku took Gen's hand in his own and placed a kiss in the palm, turned it around, and kissed his knuckles.

"You didn't let me down, mentalist," he reached for Gen's face. "You did your job so well, I'm proud of you."

Tears fell down Gen's face, he tried to keep his cries as quiet as possible. Senku continued to hold his hand as Gen cried himself to sleep and Senku listened to all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii~ Alice here. I haven't written fanfiction in quite a long time so this would be my first fanfiction in a few years. I know I'm rusty but I hope it's not too bad haha 😅
> 
> I'm open to any and all constructive criticism so please don't hesitate to critique my stuff.  
> Have a good day/night/whenever ❤️
> 
> edit 12-13-2020: follow me on twitter lol @MShimm3


End file.
